


Spider-man Prompts..free to use but please let me know so I can read

by AlwaysSeeking



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: I don't know if this is ok, Irondad, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysSeeking/pseuds/AlwaysSeeking
Summary: Spider-man (Tom Holland) Prompts
Relationships: irondad - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Spider-man Prompts..free to use but please let me know so I can read

•sick Peter Parker. I know it's general but I want. Tony is the obvious caretaker--and this is fine!--but I'd also like to see Tony is away and Pepper cares for him or really any available Avengers 

• Peter thinks Happy does not like him so Peter does things to avoid 'bothering' Happy, such as severely cutting down on the voicemails and refusing pick ups (I can just swing over) resulting in sickness/injury 

•Here's where I want some ANGST. So, end of Homecoming, Peter is BEAT UP by the final fight. Fine. He isn't done being Spider-man but he is done with Tony and Happy. Tony took the suit (hey a little 'heads up, I called the FBI' could have saved Peter from having his arms nearly ripped out holding a boat together) and Happy brushed him off in an emergency - didn't even attempt to call Ned/Peter back until he saw the plane going down. So, thanks but no thanks. Can include ending where Happy shows up, escorts Peter to the compound, and Peter turns down offer BUT I want the spidey sense to buzz around Happy and Tony (Peter's flight or fight is leaning flight). Peter can receive the suit back, where May catches him, because he must have missed Karen. But to avoid Tony/Happy, he sticks (haha) to his old suit and makes no calls to Happy until he's called out on it. Even then, he goes out on, like; Wednesdays with Karen and leaves a short summary of the night. Hides from Iron Man searches...not sure how to end happy but you can do it!

• " Please? I don't feel good"

• Peter gets hurt and loses enough blood to need to receive some. This new blood now is subjected to mutating (basically forcing Peter through the mutation again, maybe a lesser extent if you want)

•Peter passing out. For any reason. Fever, hunger, anxiety, exhaustion. All good reasons. I would love to see the anxiety reasons actually lol

*Recommendations are also welcome!


End file.
